I Miss You (Usuk One-Shot)
by sharedblanket
Summary: Arthur died in a car accident, leaving his Fiancé, Alfred, absolutely mortified. While Arthur is keeping a watch over him when he is dead, wanting the love of his life to finally be able to move on over him. But Alfred won't give up on him.


**I Miss You**

Summary: Arthur died in a car accident, leaving his Fiancé, Alfred, absolutely mortified. While Arthur is keeping a watch over him when he is dead, wanting the love of his life to finally be able to move on over him. But Alfred won't give up on him.

Warnings: Major Character Death, Angst, Alot Of Cursing, Alcohol Abuse

* * *

Arthur was watching Alfred sipped down his fifth bottle of Whiski now, the American wouldn't even touch alcohol before the Brit had... 'Gone to a better place'. But ever since then his Fiancé wouldn't lay off. It absolutely broke Arthur's heart to see this. "GOD DAMMIT!" Alfred yelled, tears streaming from his eyes as he threw the empty bottle across the room, making it his the wall with a loud **THUMP** before all the glass fell and layed there shattered on the ground right next to Arthur. How much the Brit just wanted to hug the other, kiss him, love him.

But he couldn't.

How could someone if the other didn't even know they where ever there. Ever since the fatal accident on the day of their wedding, correction, an hour before their wedding, Alfred had thought Arthur would never see him again and he would never see the other again either. That was only half right. "FUCK IT! FUCK IT ALL!" Alfred yelled again, falling down on the floor, his knees hitting the wood first. The grown man was now bawling on the ground, holding his face in his hands.

"G-God dammit Arthur..." Arthur's already broken heart felt like it was being thrown into the sea and drowning. 'A-Alfred...' The other may not be able to hear him, or awknolidge his presense, but Arthur didn't want him to suffer. "i fucking need you... why did you have to go?..." Although Arthur know that Alfred was talking to himself and half to Arthur, he felt like it was all pointed at him. The Spirit kneeled down next to Alfred, throwing an arm around his Fiancé, trying to find some way to comfort him.

Arthur would have been bawling as much as Alfred was, or more, but as a ghost he didn't have that ability. He simply had the feeling that he was dying inside again, over and over again. "I-i fucking n-need _**Hic**_ you..." Alfred cried out to no one but to who ever may have been listening to him. Arthur was slightly shocked when Alfred suddently stood up, going straight through the spirit's arm.

The shocked figure stood up after his still alive lover, a bit frightened by the look in Alfred's eyes. It looked like he had given up all hope in living without the other, which was most likely also what was the cause. Arthur attempted to hurriedly follow after Alfred, who was sprinting out of the apartment he and Arthur had once shared. Running up the stairs to the roof of the 14 story building.

SHIT!

NO!

Arthur quickly ran after him, continasly chanting 'No!' overn and over again. Once the Spirit had finally made it to the roof, Alfred was already standing on the edge of the building. A pang of fear, guilt, more heartache surched through the smaller man as he rand for Alfred.

Already knowing there was truly nothing he could actually do to stop the other, but still needing to try. But before Arthur was even near, Alfred was already falling. The spirit ran to the edge, looking over just in time to see Alfred getting crunched and shattered by the ground, just like the glass bottle he had thrown across their once shared appartment not even an hour ago.

Arthur watched with fearstruck eyes as people below started screaming, calling ambulances, trying to save Alfred. But it was truly already to late. That was a thing very plain to see.

Alfred.

Was.

DEAD.

"Miss me?" Came a voice from behind Arthur, as the Brit turned with wet eyes, he saw Alfred.

As a spirit.

* * *

And there it is! A quick Usuk one-shot to ruin all of you're feelings.

This is pretty short and bad written since i literally wrote it within 10 minutes. But enjoy anyways?

– sharedblanket


End file.
